Forgot about Me
by TheVenomRunsThruMe
Summary: Some one from Jay's past comes to Degrass. Who is she? And what is Jay hidding from him friends? THIS IS A REPOST! i JUST FIXED IT BETTER NOW.
1. Note 1

**FYI: I reposted this bc I had to make some changes and I messed up all the chapters and was forced to delete it along with all the wonderful reviews I recieved... Yes I suck! Anyways thanks for Everything guys! Love yal!**

_Hawk Girl!_


	2. Only One by YellowCard

**Forgot about me.**

Summer: Someone from Jay's past comes to Degrassi CS. Who is she? and What is Jay hiding from friends. (AU)

Forgive me for any Canadian mistake. Im truly not from there Im from a little Island that can't decide what it wants. I would love to visit or even marry Trevor McNevan the hottest Canadian in the work next to Mike Lobel and Daniel Clark :P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the last name McNevan that's Trevor last name (the guy from Thousand Foot Krutch and FM static) Eve belongs to me bc I made her and so does Illiarya Marie Allyson. And I don't own any of the songs that I name the chapter after. And I think that all. Okay On with the show! OOOHH and Im a little lost on Degrassi bc in Puerto Rico( just like in the US) we see it on the N and those people suck, Season finales after 4 episodes can you believe that! those losers!

**Chapter 1: Only One.**

_**Here I go so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one**_

He missed her a lot. It has been over two years since he left her in Montreal. He didnt have a choice. She was so perfect, her long dark hair and her light tan skin. who would have thought that a first class bad boy would have a chance with Boulvier high's very own Ms. save the world. That was one of the reasons why he bothered Emma so much, because she reminded him of her. If they would have met they would have been best friends. He has never contact her since he left. He knew how they were doing, his mom would keep him updated from time to time. His mom never agreed with what he had done but it was his choice. He couldn't take it, he wasn't that great with responsibility. So it was for the best, moving with his father to Toronto. He missed her, both of them. How he longed to hug her to kiss her to tell her that he still loved her and always will. That he prays to the Lord above for the courage to see her once more.

Jay Hogart put down the picture that he treasured so much back under his pillow. Another day at Degrassi Community School will help him forget until he came back and stared at the photo of them together once more.

8888

She hated moving. She's been doing it since she was a little girl, but once she entered high school her mother has settled down in Montreal where the best years of her life were made. She has been sitting at the principles office for the past 30 minutes waiting for her schedule to be printed and classes where going to start any minute, and that lady was taking forever.

"Excuse me ma'am. But I've been waiting for my schedule all morning and classes will start soon."

"Sorry Ms. McNevan, here's your schedule and Toby here will show you to your first class" the lady gave her a small smile and handed her the piece of paper. Eve smiled at the geeky looking guy. He made his way towards her and introduced him self

"Toby Isaacs, Class president"

"Eve McNevan"

"McNevan... sounds familiar"

"No familiarity here" She said with a little shrug. Sure like she was going to tell a perfect stranger that her cousin happens to be a famous singer. Thats for her to know and for nobody to find out. Only one person outside her family knew and she would like to forget about him, even though life makes her remember everyday.

"This is the MI lab. Mr. Simpson is the teacher he's pretty cool. You'll like this class." Toby said as he directed her to the lab

"Thanks. I'll actually looking foward to it."

"I'll intoduce you to some of my friends, just in case you need any help getting around." Toby made his way to some girls that were chatting with some other guy. She could make friends on her own but this guy was making it way easier for her. Even though she barely has time for school or friends but its nice.

"Eve this is Manny Santos, Emma Nelson and that guy is JT Yorke. Guys this is Eve McNevan, the new girl"

Eve chuckled she didn't remember the last time she was called the new girl. Then she remember.

"The last time I was called a new girl was by my ex and that was before he called me a tree hugger." Eve said with a smile

"I know how that feels, My boyfriend and his delinquent friend call me a tree hugger all the time, so I share your pain." The girl named Emma said with a smirk.

"So where you from Eve?" Manny finally asked her. She was wondering when that question was going to pop up.

"Montreal, I moved here with my mom and my daughter"

"You have a little girl that's so sweet! How old is she?" Manny asked with this oh my gosh look. Eve smiled. And showed them a picture of her. She looked so much like her dad. The same eyes, the same skin color the same lips, the same hair color. Eve spaced out for a minute then answered

"She's a two and a half"

"she's adorable." both girls said as the same time.

"Okay guys turn your computers on and start making your own websites. For those who don't know me Im Mr. Simpson." the bold man in front of the class said directing the last thing to Eve along with signaling her to come to his desk. He gave her a bunch of paper and told her to read them carefully and sign them when she finishes.

Eve looked at the paper in hand, this was going to be a long first day.

AN: OMJ I rock! Lol. Anyways if I don't get reviews I don't care really. Im just posting for fun. I like posting. HAHAHA! I know crapy ending but I just wanted to finish it like that.


	3. Paper Thin Hymn by Anberlin

**Forgot about Me...**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the last name McNevan that's Trevor last name (the guy from Thousand Foot Krutch and FM static) Eve belongs to me bc I made her and so does Illiarya Marie Allyson. And I don't own any of the songs that I name the chapter after. And I think that all. OOOHH and Im a little lost on Degrassi bc on Puerto Rico (just like in the US )we see it on the N and those people suck, Season finales after 4 episodes can you believe that! those losers!

And this Song belongs to the wonderful band Anberlin. The song in the first chapter belongs to YellowCard but yall knew that already. LOL.

AN: Time lines are way off but work with me people. Thanks for all the reviews I never thought I would get any :0) tear. Anyways here's the pairing : Emma and Sean, Liberty and JT and Manny and Spinner even though he wont take a great part on this story. Here's the next chappie.

**Chapter 2: Paperthin Hymn**

_"Who's gonna call on Sunday morning? Who's gonna drive you home? I just want one more chance To put my arms in fragile hands"_

Lunch was on her way and truly he couldn't wait. He hated his English class specially when he had to take it with Ms. Kwan. That lady needs to get laid. No wonder Jimmy and Spinner had egged her car that so he was told, Talking about getting laid, he needs to get laid. Jay's thought were cut short by the sharp sound of the lunch bell,

"Finally!"

"Did you say something Mr. Hogart?" Ms. Kwan asked annoyed.

Jay just murmured a nothing and kept walking trying to get out of that gosh forsaken class room

00000000

"Pre Cal is such a drag" Manny complained as she reached her's and Eve's lockers

"Its not that bad, I like how Mr. Armstrong gives the class, its more understandable"

"true" Manny agreed as she slammed her locker and leaned against it and watched Eve put away her books.

"Your sitting with us right?"

"I guess" Eve shrugged, she didn't have anything better to do

"you'll get to meet the rest of the gang there, well you've met most of them, your only missing Sean, Liberty and Danny" Manny made a face at the mention of Danny's name, she really didn't like the kid

"you know most of my first days used to be scary, but this one's been great so far" both teens giggled as they made their way to the quad.

The place was packed, there were a couple of guys playing basketball others sitting in the side lines observing the people around them. Others were with their cars playing with their radio systems.

Manny directed Eve to a table located in the far left where Emma and JT were siting along with a boy and a girl, She guess they were Liberty and Sean.

"Hey guys, Sean, Liberty this is Eve McNevan" Manny introduced and sat down next to JT, Eve fallowed Manny's example and sat next to her.

"Nice meeting you guys" she smiled, they looked really nice not at all like she imagined most of them to be.

"So how you like it here in Degrassi so far? Liberty questioned looking a lot as if she was investigating something.

"Its pretty cool, can't wait to go home though"

"yeah," Emma chimed in "To take care of Ally, right"

Eve smiled and took a fry from her plate.

"Yeah, um.. Its my first time leaving her at home"

"Aw, it most be hard. Is she with her dad?

"Umm..." It was an innocent question, why was it so hard for her to answer?

"Umm... her dad isn't with us" she said lowering her head trying very hard to concentrate on her fries. By the look on every bodies face she could tell that they had pitty over her already, that's the least that she wants at this point.

"Guys, he left us a long time ago, you guys don't have to look like that, besides, Im better of with out him."

"I' sorry I asked" Manny apologized.

"Its all forgotten"

"Anyways, I gotta go look for Jay. He wants me to fix something in his civic" Sean said breaking th silence that had taken over a few minutes ago.

"Nice meeting you Eve"

"Same here"

Sean leaned over to Emma and gave her a kiss.

"And I'll see you later."

"Can't wait." an extremely in love Emma smiled.

Once Sean left everyone turned their attention to their new friend.

"So Eve..."

00000

"The damn car is making a stupid churping sound. People may think that I have baby chicks in the hood or something"

Sean laughed at the annoyed Jay. He may take auto shop but that didn't mean he actually payed attention.

"I'll check it out" Sean opened the hood and took a look inside

"did you see the new girl?"

"No man I've been keeping busy"

"Riiiiiight, Well anyways she's pretty hot man"

"Wouldn't nature freak want to hear that"

Jay gave Sean the wrench that he'd been asking for the past minute or so.

"Dude I can find a girl hot if I want. It doesn't mean that Im cheating on Emma"

"Sure tell that one to Alex"

Looking at Jay this time with a questioning look "How is Alex anyway?"

"Don't know, Don't care dumb ass, we broke up over the summer remember?"

Jay said this time poking Sean's head and making him even more angry.

"Give me the damn wretched"

"fine here" he through the metal tool to Sean hitting him hard on the arm

"Damn it Jay what's your problem!"

"Nothing! Call me when you finish!" Jay yelled storming out of the garage.

"Fine!" he heard Sean scream from a distance.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, He's been feeling uneasy since he found that picture of her this morning, the one that he had been hiding from Alex for a year or less. He wanted to see her so badly. She had probably moved on since then. Just like he had. Truly he wasn't expecting her to be waiting for him in Montreal. Last thing he heard was that they were doing good and she was alone.

Jay made his way through the halls of Degrassi he really didn't feel like going to his Pre cal class but what choice did he have? His car is been fixed and there was no one at the ravine at this hour except for maybe Emma cleaning it. He could go to the Dot to see what his old pal Spinner was doing. Maybe torture him for a little while. Yeah that's what he'll do. He most have been in deep thought cuz he didn't see the girl.

"Sorry"

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil! Im leaving it there and you guys are going to have to wait till tomorrow. Hahahaha. LOL. Don't worry that chapter is already made, In my head! LHAO. Anyways they've been giving the same songs over and over again in Radio U I guess there's nobody there.** **Anyways Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I never thought I would get so many in 2 days. I have never gotten that many. Thank you again. And if you guys are interested in theseAnyways Im gonna go type some more so when you guys wake up tomorrow morning yall find a new chappie. Take care God bless.**

_Hawk Grrrl_


	4. Telescope eyes by Eisley

**Forgot about me**

**Disclaimer**: If I would be the owner I wouldn't be posting this here, instead you would be watching it! Yes. wouldnt that be nice. cuz you could see all the hand movements and the emotions better. But if you guys are like me your doing that already, hehehe. Anyways Eve and Ally belong to me. The Song belongs to Eisley.

**AN** : And Im telling you right now that this is actually a short story or an hour episode. In other words give it 3 maybe 4 more chapters and its done. And Im very forgetful and sometimes I dont tripple check the writing and write the wrong name or I add a letter or two. So forgive me. And the _italics_ are thoughts

**Chapter 3: Telescope Eye**

_"Please don't make me cry, Please don't make me cry, Im just like you I know you know Im just like you so leave me alone"_

0000

Jay made his way through the halls of Degrassi he really didn't feel like going to his Pre cal class but what choice did he have? His car was getting fixed and there was no one at the ravine at this hour except for maybe Emma cleaning it. He could go to the Dot to see what his old pal Spinner was doing. Maybe torture him for a little while._ Yeah that's what I'll do. _He most have been in deep thought cuz he didn't see the girl.

"Sorry"

He quickly bent down to help the girl pick up her things, her dark long semi-curled hair was all over her face and he couldn't tell who it was _must be Manny_.

"That's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going..." That's when she looked up straight at him. She was here. In front of him looking at him, With a hurtful look.

"Eve" he whispered so low that only she heard him.

"I... I have to go." she said just as low as he had whispered her name. And began to step away from him still looking straight at him before breaking into a small run

"No, Eve! wait!" he went after her, he had to. But it was too late the halls where getting crowded and he had already lost her in the sea of faces.

00000

Her day couldn't getting any better, could it. Out of all places to see the man that broke her heart in a million pieces, here at Degrassi CS. A bizionllion milles away. She just couldn't believe it and she couldn't stay locked in the washroom forever crying her eyes out. She promised herself never to shed a tear for Jay Hogart ever again but here she was in the girls washroom crying like she's never cried before. Who would have thought that the same Jay that Sean was talking about was actually her Jay, her bad ass Jay!

Eve took a look in the mirror, her mascara was running and her makeup was splashy. She tried to fix her makeup the best that she could and got out of the washroom.

She didn't want to see him again, even though now it was impossible, knowing him he was going to find her. And she was late to Physics.

00000

So, she's the new girl. Why didn't he pay attention to Sean when he was talking about her. _Why! damn it!_ That's the only thing he could ask himself, Why, Sean had some explaining to do. His cell phone started to vibrate _speak of the devil its Cameron_

"Did you finish?"

"Yeah, 10 minutes ago."

"I'll be there"

Too late, Sean had already hung up.

"Damn it!"

Jay made his way to the back of the school where Mr. Ehl's class room is and found Sean leaning against his car.

"Your going to make a dent on it"

Sean just ignored him and gave him back the keys to the orange civic.

"I put some break fluid in it too, you where running out."

"Thanks man. Umm... Why didn't you tell me the new girls name?" Jay questioned fiddling with his key.

Sean Shrugged "You didn't ask"

"I ran into her"

"Good for you" Sean moved away from the car.

"She's my ex girlfriend Sean"

That cough Sean's attention. He remembered Jay mentioning an Eve once when he got drunk and he had to take him back to his house till he sobered up, who would have thought they were the same girl.

"Damn. Are you sure?"

Jay just looked at his best friend and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Im sure! She is my girl the one that I would kill for, the one that I broke her heart into a million pieces and left her alone with my only child to take care of for the rest of her life, the same girl that I used to call tree hugger and ms. Save the world, the one that I will always be in love with, that Eve. "

He looked to the sky as if it could give him all the answers he was seeking; he sighted

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well, did she see you?

"I bumped into her Cameron, I helped her pick up her books, I saw her eyes full of tears"

He made a frustrated sigh and got in his car.

"Where are you going?"

"Out! I need to think"

He turned on his ignition blasted his radio and speeded out of Degrassi CS.

00000

**Im leaving it here guys. Gilmore Girls is about to start and Im really tired my brain is hurting. LOL. And superchick is making me sing along with them and not letting me type! So here's the chapter I promised for when you guys wake up. Now I have to write it down in my Simple Plan notebook so I can keep writing and then type it out for you guys. Thank you Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the Reviews I am amazed, this has been my most successful story ever. And thanks to those who put me on their authors alert, You guys RAWK. When I write rock like that its means something special. Take care and God Bless**

_Hawk Grrrl_


	5. The Reason by Hoobastank

**Forgot about me**

**Disclaimer**: If I would be the owner I wouldn't be posting this here, instead you would be watching it! Yes. wouldn't that be nice. cuz you could see all the hand movements and the emotions better. But if you guys are like me your doing that already, hehehe. Anyways Eve and Ally belong to me. The Song belongs to Hoobastankie (a.k.a. Hoobastank)

**AN**: I know I took so long but Im just soooooo tired. College is so tiring specially when your Spanish teacher is a witch with a B! I swear if there is a Tsunami here and she asks me for help I will drown her! I can't stand her. Forgive me for any missed spelled word. Im just so tired. Thanks you guys for the reviews they were wonderful and see I promised a chapter in the morning and I did it! Anyways here's another chapter I believe this one is pretty good and kinda long. Remember _these_ are thoughts Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Reason**

"_Im not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do"_

"Hey...psstt... Eve, Eve, Eve!" Toby kept on whispering loud.

"Earth to new girl"

JT finally said after countless attempts from Toby were ignore.

"Oh, Im sorry. I spaced out, what is it?

Toby leaned in from the table where him and JT were sitting

"Ms. H. said we were partners."

"Oh Cool" she gave him a smile that Toby could have sworn her eyes smiled too. As she moved to sit next to him

"Is something wrong? You don't look as happy as you did this morning"

Eve sighted and gave Toby a little smile.

"Its amazing how small this world is; Amazing how life works..."

Toby gave her a confused look.

"Its my philosophy on life"

"It sounds like a good Philosophy to me"

Toby smiled at his new friend. She returned the gester (sp?) and went back to her work.

She didn't want to be there anymore, she wanted to go home and tell her mom that she wants to go back to Montreal where Jay Hogart didn't live nor existed and she never had to see him. She felt another tear fall and quickly dried it before Toby started asking more questions. The class what taking forever to finish and the clock didn't seem to move, she wanted to get out now.

00000

Jay just kept on driving, he needed some answers, to why he didn't know she was in Degrassi out of all places. He hasn't been driving for long, so he was nowhere close to Montreal. The drive was silent since he had turned off the radio, he just couldn't think properly with Eminem singing about how much he missed his daughter. And that just made him angry, because he missed his too, He never got a chance to hold her and that was his fault. His mom had told him that she looked like a female version of him but with her mother's nose. He knew that Eve took the baby over to his mother because she didn't want her to grow up not knowing her, that's why he was going back to Montreal to get some answers from his mother, out of all people.

He wanted to kiss her and hug her and never let her go but the look on her face said enough. He hurt her, but she still loved him he could see it in her eyes. They have always been an open book to him, one look into her dark green eyes and he knew exactly how she left or what was going on with her.

Jay was so deep into thought that he hadn't realize that he was in front of the crummy old apartment building where his mother and brother lived. _Hopefully it looks more livable inside and maybe child proved_. Before he even knocked on the door it had flown open by his mom, who was now hugging him.

"Jason hunny its been so long, I've missed you"

"Why didn't you tell me she moved to Degrassi?"

Ms. Hogart stepped away from her son and preceded to clean the livingroom that looked pretty much the same way he left it.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No! I didn't come here to drink something. I came for an answer!"

The middled aged woman sighted.

"I didn't know she was moving to Degrassi, Toronto is big and she really didn't tell me where she was going..."

Jay looked frustrated, his mother could tell because he was quiet and not yelling at her like he always does. She got closer to him, grabbed his hands and looked at him in the eyes

"Sweetheart, go home and talk to her. You two need to talk she need to listen to your reasons"

He looked away from her.

She then took a piece of paper from a table near the phone and gave it to him.

"Here, she gave me her cell phone number for emergencies, call her up and talk to her, please" She begged him, touching his cheek. "And don't let her go this time. You two need each other"

She looked away from her son's eyes and just below a whisper she said:

"Ally need her father, you should see how she gets when she sees that picture with both of you . Eve always has it near Ally's crib."

"I have to go"

Jay gave his mom a hug and a kiss before heading out.

00000

As soon as the bell had rang Eve, had ran to her black Jeep Liberty

she wanted to get out of there before the tears threatened to fall once again. She avoided him the rest of the day, but with her luck he might be waiting for her in the parking lot. Thank God that she had sold her old black civic when she had Ally if not he would had recognized it.

She had gotten home to find her mom feeding a very grumpy Ally, _she must have woken up in a bad mood._ But one look at her mommy and all her moodiness was gone.

"Hey baby girl!" Eve smiled when her daughter come running towards her with her arms out stretched. Eve hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Mom missed you so much. Where you good with grams? Yes?" the little girl shook her head yes and started fussing cos she wanted to go back to the door. Eve made her way to her mom and sat next to her.

"How was your first day, sweetie?"

Eve felt her eyes swell up with tears again and looked away.

"It was fine"

"That doesn't sound like it was fine. What happened?"

"Jay lives here"

This surprised her mother, that was something she didn't expect.

"That's great, now he can finally take up some responsibility."

Eve didn't say anything she just kept on playing with the butterfly ring that Jay had given her on her birthday, the same day that her life was twisted upside down.

"Did he see you?"

Eve nodded "He actually bumped into me and helped me with my books before we both realized who we were"

"Well, next time talk to him. Ask him why? Ally need to see her dad, cuz pictures aren't enough she already knows how to talk a little, she is going to ask for him, And what are you going to say?"

Eve just staid silent. She was too stubborn to ever listen to reasons.

"Well Im gonna go to work, we have left over italian in the fridge, and Ally's next bottle is at four, And Frances said she would come to babysit tonight so you could do your homework"

"Okay, be careful, God bless you love you"

"you too sweetie"

Her mom was out the door and out of the drive way before she knew it.

00000

He had been staring at her number for an hour since he came back from Montreal. He just couldn't dial it. What was he supposed to say? "Eve, sorry I left you I hope you will forgive me, can I see my kid now?" It wasn't going to work like that she wasn't just going to drop everything and come running to him, that was his job, to run to her and beg for forgiveness. Cause he needed some serious begging to do. But knowing her like he did she was never going to give it to him just like that. He had to work for it. He looked at the number once more and then at his cell phone. Here goes nothing.

**AN**: Don't worry I'll post the other chapter now. Later!


	6. Helena by My Chemical Romance

**Forgot about me**

**Disclaimer**: If I would be the owner I wouldn't be posting this here, instead you would be watching it! Yes. wouldn't that be nice. cuz you could see all the hand movements and the emotions better. But if you guys are like me your doing that already, hehehe. Anyways Eve and Ally belong to me. The Song belongs to My Chemical Romance

**AN:** Im still very tired. I was supposed to post the last chapter yesterday or this morning but my mom was hugging my computer and didn't let me use it till now (its 9pm here)

Again forgive me for any bad Canadian geography.Anyways here's the chapter. _These are thoughts._

**Chapter 5: Helena**

"_What's the worse that I can say? Things are better if I stay, so long and good night"_

Eve had just finished eating her dinner and getting Ally to bed, when she heard her cell phone sing "Crawling" by Linkin Park. She was wondered who was calling her so late at night, she checked her caller ID but didn't recognized the number fearing the worse she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

00000

He truly didn't want her to answer the phone he was expecting more of an answering machine instead of her voice. _You better say something now Hogart_.

"Eve?"

"Who is this?"

"Its Jay"

He could actually hear her anger over the phone and she hasn't even spoken yet.

"What do YOU want?"

"Meet me at the dot"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because you need to hear me out"

"ha! Fine! When?"

"Is now okay?"

"No Jay now is not okay, its 9 o'clock and there's school tomorrow and there's nobody here to take care of Illirya"

"I thought you named her Allyson ?"

"That's just one of the middle names and her nickname, you would have known that if you weren't so irresponsible"

He was getting frustrated already because of her stubbornness!

"Can I come over then?"

"Fine! Do you know how to get here?"

"Just tell me the street name and wait for me out side."

"Fine. It York castle"

"I missed you"

"Whatever!"

She had hung up already and left him hanging. He closed his flip phone an walked out the door.

00000

Eve through her stupid silver flip phone on the couch and went over to Ally's room to hook up the baby monitor before heading outside to wait for the useless piece of crap that was Jay Hogart. She wanted to pound him and tell him that she hated him but she knew that one good look at him and she would be crawling to him but she just couldn't do that, he had broken her heart and some of her dream the day that he left without saying word. Eve grabbed the other end of the baby monitor and headed outside to wait on the small steps.

She didn't even know what she was looking for. Was he walking over or driving? Did he still have his black civic or did he change the color or model. Her questions where answered when an orange civic parked in front of her yard. Eve took a deep cold breath and held tight to the monitor as if it was the only thing she had left.

Jay got out of his car to find Eve sitting on the steps waiting with a baby monitor in her hands. He wanted to run to her so badly but he knew better than to do that. She would probably kick his sorry ass before giving him a chance to talk. He didn't dare to go up to her just yet.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you waiting for an invitation?"

He gave her a small smile and sat next to her on the stairs. The sweet smell of her perfume reminded him of their first date and how perfect it was for being their first.

"So you wanted to talk, Then talk" she told him as she settled the monitor in between them.

"Im sorry okay"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Jason, Sorry will never cut it! You left me to take care of our daughter alone! You never called, you never come to visit and you never wrote! How do you want me to forgive you just like that!" Eve felt hot tears falling down but she was in rant mode and he couldn't stop her.

"I would pray everyday for you to come for the sake of Illirya but nothing! I cry my self to sleep everyday because of you. And all you have to say is 'Sorry'? No Jay! It can't be like that, you have to prove to me that you really are."

"What was I suppose to do Eve! I didn't have a job I couldn't take care of the two of you. I didn't want to be a father!"

"Then why didn't you wear a fucking condom Jay!"

"Why didn't you get on the pill then!"

"Because I trusted you!"

They both when silent for a while. Then they heard Ally crying. Eve stud up to go inside before turning around and asking

"You want to see her?"

Jay took a deep breath and nodded.

Eve directed him to the room, to find Ally standing on her crib crying with her pacifier in her mouth.

"What's wrong baby girl?" She picked her up to find the baby burning up.

"Oh my god"

"What's wrong?"

"She has a fever"

Jay put a hand through his hair and exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Here hold her. I'll go get the baby Motrin"

Ally held on to Jay tightly as she kept on crying. Jay never thought he was going to be able to hold his little girl and here he was holding her. He only wished it was under better circumstances.

Eve had given her the Motrin over an hour ago and the fever wasn't going down anytime soon. And she was close to tears for what it felt like the 5th time today. Jay had staid there keeping watch of Ally and Eve. Though they barely said a word to each other, Eve could tell that he was worried by the way he kept taping his foot on the ground.

"Is this the first time this has happened to her?"

"No, when she was around six months old we had to take her to the hospital because of a high fever that she got."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there"

Eve through her head back on the rocking chair and gave Jay a small smile.

"You're here now"

**AN: Im gonna leave this one here. I'll write another chapter for you guys tomorrow hopefully. But right now Im very sleepy and Im missing Zatch Bell. Thanks for the Reviews you guys RAWK!**


	7. Note 2

_So It's the end of a great episode, but we all know that after a great episode there are even better episodes (aka. Time stands still 1 and 2, Back in Black, Secrets). So In the next couple of weeks I will be working on another episode called "Prom, Graduation, and then Some" Its about the last couple of day in Degrassi CS for Emma, Manny, Eve, Jay, Toby and the rest of the crew from "Forgot about me" So for the time being Enjoy the last 5 minutes of Episode 6.10 (LOL) _

_Hawk Grrrl_


	8. Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

**Forgot about me**

**Disclaimer**: If I would be the owner I wouldn't be posting this here, instead you would be watching it! Yes. wouldn't that be nice. cuz you could see all the hand movements and the emotions better. But if you guys are like me your doing that already, hehehe. Anyways Eve and Ally belong to me. The Song belongs to Seether and Amy Lee

**AN:** I KNOW Im taking forever to post but I haven't had time lately bc I've been getting lack of sleep thanks to my stupid Spanish teacher that I hate so much. Anyways here's another chapter. I don't think its that good but whatever.

**Chapter 6: Broken**

"_Cuz Im broken when Im open and I dont feel like I am strong enough" _

It was now 11o'clock and the fever had finally comedown. Eve put Ally back in her crib and was about to head out the room when she ran into Jay for the second time that day.

"God! Jay, you scared me!" She smacked him with the baby dipper and walked over to the door.

"Sorry."

"Yeah that seems to be the only thing you know how to say"

They both got out of the room and just stared at each other, Eve felt a lump form in her throat and tried to swallow it down.

"I think you should go, home" She exclaimed making her way to the front door.

"I can't leave, what about Ally?"

"She's fine, I'll call you if she gets worse... please go"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now go before my mom get here from the hospital."

Jay was about to lean down to kiss her but went against it.

"I'll see you then"

Eve didn't answer because truly she didn't want to see him, but knowing him he was going to be in her face until the day she forgave him. It was a mistake to move to Toronto, she knew that now, but then again she couldn't deprive Jay from seeing his daughter.

She's falling for him again she could feel it, she just couldn't do that again. But he looked so cute with out his stupid beanie and that fake jersey he was always wearing. She was going to do it again, crawl back to him and forgiving him, she knew it.

"I hate Jay Hogart!" she said to no one. Another sleepless night.

00000

"Hey have you guys seen Eve today?" Jay heard Manny ask Emma. He for one hadn't seen her all week, she was probably avoiding him. He wouldn't blame her, he would be doing the same thing. And since when did Manny know Eve?

"She didn't come today" Toby chirped in.

"Do you know why?"

"No she just told me that she had some stuff to do. Maybe her baby got sick or something"

Both Manny and Emma nodded and left the lockers. Eve had promised him to call if something happened to Ally and no calls were headed his way only one from Amy telling him about some party at her house. A place where he really didn't wanna be.

"Are you looking for your next victim?"

"No im just looking for you" Jay turn around to see Eve looking tired as ever. And that was his fault.

"I thought you didn't come today" He asked looking at her in the eye. She gave him a smile. The kind you give to someone when you know they care.

"I had to take Ally to the Doctor. She needed to get a shot"

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's with the babysitter, walk with me..." She said on command.

"But she's okay right"

"I said she was. If she wasn't I would have called you, remember I keep my promises."

She said rolling her eyes and opening her locker.

"Hey I always kept my promises!"

"Yeah? name one "

Jay looked around the hall as if one was going to magically appear.

"My point exactly" she then walked away leaving Jay behind. Only for him to catch up to her. She knew she was leading him on to think that they were okay but truly they weren't they really didn't get a chance to talk and he never stated all of his "reasons".

"Wait!" Eve turned around again, She was really getting tired of him. She stud in front of the lockers and just stared at him. He was so close to her that she could smell his cologne.

"I did keep a promise and Im still keeping it."

She knew what promise that was, she would never forget that promise because she made it too. Tears started to make their way out but she looked away so they wouldn't fall. People were already staring and whispering, the last thing she wanted was another rumor. Eve pushed Jay away from her

"Not now Jay"

She turned away from him and kept walking to her physics class with out looking back. Eve heard a slam on one of the lockers and knew that it was him who did it. He was mad, that was clear to see.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Toby asked when Eve sat next to him.

"Yeah me too, but I finished with the doctor early and decided to head here"

Eve opened her text book to the page that Toby had in his and proceeded to ask him what they were doing and he explained. Mrs. H came over a couple or times to see how they were doing and congratulated them for their good job. By the looks of it Toby didn't like the attention that much because he kept on sinking into his chair when everybody started to applaude.

The days seemed shorter to Eve since she had that small argument with Jay last Friday. She had promised him to love him forever and that's what she did, he said he would too but why did he leave in the first place?

Eve was so deep into thought that she didn't knottiest the orange civic stop next to her until the person in the car called her name. This was something she didn't need at this time.

"Wanna a Ride?"

"No thank you, I rather walk" She said as she kept walking. Jay ignored her and kept driving slowly next to her.

"Its too far"

"I'll take a bus"

"But I thought you hated the bus"

He knows her so well that it was annoying

"Well I like it now"

Jay stopped his car and walked over to Eve.

"Please, get in the car"

"No! Get out of my way" Eve pushed Jay out of her way and started to walk away but this time Jay stopped her on her tracks and swirled her around.

"Why are you so stubborn!"

"Why are you so insisting?"

"Because I can be"

"You will never change Jason, now I gotta get home to my daughter" Eve glared at him and walked away. But she wasn't going away this time, Jay got in his car again and parked it next to her once more and got out.

"Lets go out today"

Eve raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"You know the three of us..."

"You kidding right? You wont care if you precious posse sees you?"

Jay could feel her glare making holes on him, and no he didn't care.

"Who cares if they see us. They'll be jealous actually"

This time Eve gave him a flirty look and smiled, it felt so much like the old days back in Montreal.

"And why is that?"Jay closed the gap between then and leaned closer to her,

"Maybe because Im with the hottest girl in Degrassi"

He was going to kiss her and she knew it, apart of her wanted to do it but her common sense knew better, so she pushed him a little and said

"Since when?"

"Since now"

Eve rolled her eyes at his comment and said

"And you would do that?"

Jay put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, he wanted to kiss her and he could tell she wanted it too because of the way she kept looking from his lips and to his eyes.

"yeah, I would do that, but only if you get you ass in the car so I can take you home."

He gave her his infamous smile, he knew she couldn't resist it.

She was gonna melt in his grip if she didn't do something. So she slipped away from his grip and stud a good two feet away from him. She didn't want to but she had to, for her own sake.

"How about I walk, but you can swing by later today and spend time with Ally. That sounds like an Idea!"

Eve said sarcasticly, She even made an exciting face.Jay sat on the hood of his car, right now he didn't care he dented it, and shook his head while a smirk danced around his lips.

"Nope, its my deal or no deal"

"Then there's no deal!"

Eve smiled and walked off once more, but this time humming a MCR song.

"You are so damn stubborn you know that!"

Jay said from behind her, he was getting tired of this little dance. One moment she was mad at him the other she was teasing.

"Then why do you keep insisting?"

"Maybe because I want to be with you guys"

"You should had thought of that before you left me pregnant, Jay"

"Do you know how many times I've told you 'I'm SORRY! Im so tired of saying it E!"

She took a good look at him, He really was sorry she could tell.

Eve was now crying and she just couldn't control what happened next. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't take long to respond he automatically put his arms around her waist and kissed her with the same passion she did, he felt like it lasted forever and couldn't remember who polled away first and didn't care either.

Eve moved her hands from his neck to his back pocket and with a smile she said

"How about that ride?"

Jay bit his lower lip and leaned in to kiss her once more. He never thought his life could get any better.

**The End! **

I FINISHED I FINISHED! WOOOHOOO! There was another chapter but truely I had re written chapter 7, 8, 9 so many times that I decided to just end it on chapter 6. Cuz I really wanted to make this like a half hour episode of Degrassi. So I did it. Maybe there will be another chapter. You know like an update on Eve and Jay. Since we really don't want to leave it there now do we? So until next time. Adios!

_Hawk Girl_


End file.
